Quest of the Sorceress
by Robert Teague
Summary: Sorceress goes outside her game looking for something that's needed for a special event, and finds much more than she ever dreamed.
1. Chapter 1

Quest of the Sorceress

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the enjoyment of Wreck-It Ralph fans, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: I just recently became aware of Sorceress, and because I have a "thing" about minor characters, decided to do something to flesh her out (so to speak).

Chapter One

Sunday afternoon in Game Central Station was noisy and crowded. Characters were heading from one game to another, having their own fun since the arcade was closed.

In a corner of the station was the entrance to Castle Quest, a horror/fantasy game. It was fairly popular, and had been part of the arcade for some years.

Inside the entrance a figure appeared. It was female, with a dark red dress and boots, a thin blue belt, long navy blue hair, light blue skin, long pointed ears, and unsettling red eyes.

As she stepped into the Station, an orange grid briefly lit up across the entrance, and a buzzer sounded. The woman grunted in annoyance and stopped.

A small man with a large head who looked to be made of electricity appeared beside her.

"Step aside, please; random security check. Name?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorceress."

"And where are you coming from?" he asked, making a note on his clipboard.

As if he didn't know. Even if he didn't, all he had to do was look up over the entrance. She felt herself tense a bit, involutarily. "Castle Quest."

He nodded. "Where are you going?" He added another note.

She crossed her arms. "Tapper's."

"I see... Anything to declare?"

Oh, she was soooo tempted, but clenched her jaw and forced herself to stay calm. "No."

"Proceed." With a flash he was gone.

She closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment. The members of BadAnon had decided long ago that the Surge Protector had been targeting bad guys with extra security checks for a long time. If there had been anybody over him, they would have made their complaints heard already. But as it was, there was nothing they could do about it.

Seeing the crowd between her and her destination, she lifted off the ground and gracefully gained altitude. As she flew, characters would look up to see who it was. Some ducked away, some ignored her, and a few, mostly other bad guys, waved. She returned the gesture each time.

Nearing Tapper's, she put on a burst of speed and sailed through the entrance. The grid appeared and the buzzer sounded, but it was too late; she was already into the rail station. Glancing behind, she saw the Surge Protector standing there, glaring at her and tapping his foot with arms akimbo.

The sight made her giggle, but she knew she would probably pay for it when she left.

There were surprisingly few patrons inside. Everyone ignored her, minding their own business. This game was a neutral place, catering to everybody, and Tapper himself kept the peace.

She sat at the bar and looked around. The short barkeep was nowhere to be seen... oh, wait, there he was, coming out of the back.

He spotted her and hustled over. He had always been nice to her, and this time was no exception.

"Well, Sorceress! Been a while! Can I get you your usual?" he asked.

"Please and thank you!" she replied with a soft smile.

A moment later a large root beer sat in front of her, the frost on the glass mug steaming. She took a long drink and put it down with a sigh.

"What brings you here today?" he asked, wiping out a mug.

"Tapper, I need some advice," she told him.

"I'll help if I can!" he answered, "What can I do ya for?"

She explained what she was looking for in a few brief sentences, then took another drink.

"Hmmm..." he said, "Lemme think a minute..." he put down the one he finished cleaning, and picked up another.

As he put the clean mug under the counter, another patron called him over. "Back in moment," he told her.

She watched as he refilled orders and spoke to other patrons. He certainly had a way with people, she thought.

A couple of minutes later she drained her mug just as Tapper came back.

"Okay, I think you should go over to Fix-It Felix, Jr. and speak ta Wreck-It Ralph," he said, "He's got some experience with this sorta thing, and can probably help you out. Can I getcha another?"

"No, thanks," she answered, pushing the mug toward him, "I'm the designated flyer."

He grinned at her joke and took the mug.

"Wreck-It Ralph, huh?" she said, thoughtfully.

"You know 'im, doncha?" the barkeep asked.

"Yes; we both attend BadAnon meetings, but I don't really have anything to do with him otherwise," she answered. Secretly she wished the reality was otherwise.

"He's a good sort. Tell 'im Tapper sentcha, if it'll help," he said.

"I'll do that, thanks! See you later!" she rose gracefully from her bar stool.

"Lemme know how it goes, will ya?" he called.

She nodded and left the game, climbing into the rail cart that would take her back to the station.

A minute later she stood just inside the entrance, peeking around for the Surge Protector. She had no doubt he was waiting for her, but right now he wasn't anywhere in sight.

She rose a few inches from the floor and moved back a bit, to get some room and build up speed. But putting a hand through the entrance was enough for the grid to appear and the buzzer sound.

"Aaarrggghhh!" she said in a low voice. Couldn't get away with it this time... She landed and moved to the outside.

The Protector appeared, glaring at her. "Step aside, please, random security check."

"Yeah, right," she returned, "Why don't you just admit the truth, that you target us villains?"

He looked up from his clipboard. "It wouldn't happen if you people didn't deliberately make my job harder."

That took her aback. The bad guys tried to avoid him because he targeted them, and he targeted them because they tried to avoid him. That reasoning hadn't occurred to her, or any other bad guy.

"I didn't realize..." she said, "I'll bring that up at the next BadAnon meeting."

He shook his head in annoyance and muttered something under his breath. "Name?"

Well, if he was going to be like THAT...

"Princess Alicia del Blanco," she answered.

"Name?"

"That IS my name," she said in a tight voice, folding her arms. "Check my code."

The Surge Protector sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Give me your game name. Please."

"Well, why didn't you SAY so? Sorceress," she said with a smirk.

"Where are you coming from?"

"A neutral place with good food, good drink, and no annoying surge protectors doing unnecessary checks," she said.

He glared at her. "You are about one wrong word away from a first warning," he said in an even voice.

That was a serious threat. Three warnings and she could be barred from Game Central Station for a month. Her quest had to be completed by tomorrow, and that would stop it cold.

"Tapper's."

"Finally. Where are you going?"

"Fix-It Felix, Jr."

"Anything to declare?"

"You are seriously getting on my nerves."

"First warning. Proceed." And he was gone.

Her light blue skin turned pink as she fought to keep her temper. The sight caused other characters to give her an even wider berth. A few who had been heading to Tapper's suddenly thought better of it and changed course.

After a minute she took a few deep breaths and managed to relax. Her quest was more important than fighting with the Surge Protector.

She lifted off and headed for Fix-It Felix, Jr.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She flew up above the crowd and looked for the game _Fix-It Felix Jr_. while trying to calm herself. There it was, across the mall and down a bit. She flew over to it and landed lightly. A few characters moved away from her, but she was so used to that kind of treatment she ignored it.

She stepped into the entrance, but nothing happened, to her surprise.

The rail cart wasn't there, so she hit the call button for it. She had considered flying in, but different games had different rules, and it was best to stick to the protocols long established for visits. Besides, she had never been here before, and had no idea what kind of game it was.

Before long the cart arrived and she settled into the second seat. It moved at a fair pace, but still seemed to be longer than usual. Maybe just my own anxiety, she thought.

Coming out of the tunnel, she noticed three things immediately. One, it was night. Two, the tall brick apartment building, and three, the huge screen in the distance over some trees directly across from it. The carts stopped at a quaint wooden platform with a screech of brakes and a bump.

This time she did levitate from the cart and landed on the brick sidewalk beside an arch that read "East Niceland". Beyond it was a huge pile of red bricks and some small shacks. The other way had a row of identical apartment buildings that were outside the view from the screen. Since it stood apart from the others, this closest one must be the game building.

As she walked toward it, boot heels clacking on the brick sidewalk, she took in the sight of the rather elegant building. An arch over the door read "Niceland", and she had to agree. She wouldn't mind living here herself; it was probably better than the drafty, dark castle she called home.

Knocking, the door was opened a minute later by a very short, rotund and low-resolution female character whose movement was jerky. Still, she was dressed nicely; fitting for someone living in the building.

The Nicelander was taken aback by Sorceress. "Can- can I help you?" she finally said, nervously looking up at her.

"Hello," she replied with a short bow, doing her best to move slowly and not to alarm the woman, "I am Sorceress, from the game Castle Quest. I am looking for Wreck-It Ralph. Can you help me?"

"He- he's not here," was the reply, "I don't know where he went, but I do know he left about an hour ago. Maybe you can catch up to him."

"I see..." said Sorceress, moving her hair from her face. She DID see; this woman wanted to be rid of her. Well, too bad; she had a quest to complete. "Is there someone here who would know?"

"I'm n-n-not sure. Let me go ask," said the woman, and closed the door just a bit too fast, which saddened the elfin woman. She heard the Nicelander calling "FELIX!" faintly from inside.

Nothing happened for several minutes, so she sat down on the steps to wait. She caught a glimpse of several Nicelanders as they came out of the other buildings. But as soon as they saw her, they quickly went back inside. That saddened her even more.

It was just like Zangief had said several times, "Just because I am bad guy, it does not mean I am bad... guy!" She wished more people understood that.

The door opened behind her, and she stood up. On the steps stood a short (but taller than the Nicelanders) man in jeans and a work shirt with a patch that read "Felix". He had on a tool belt and a ball cap, and looked a bit worried. Behind him was a blond woman even taller than she was, wearing a gray tank top and loose gray cotton pants. She was barefoot, and half-concealed behind her was a pistol in her right hand.

Sorceress noted the weapon, but ignored it. She had a shield spell she could call up very quickly, if it came to that.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" he enquired.

"Hello, Felix; Tamora: nice to see you again," she answered with a bow. "I am Sorceress, from Castle Quest. We met at your wedding."

The light dawned behind Felix's eyes. "OH! Yes, I remember you! You're one of Ralph's BadAnon friends!"

"Oh, right," said Tamora with a nod, moving the pistol so it was completely hidden behind her.

"That's right. Do you know where he is? I have a quest to complete by tomorrow, and Tapper said he might be able to help," she replied.

"I'm pretty sure he went to Sugar Rush," Felix replied, "He spends most of his free time there these days."

"Thank you; that's where I'll go, then," she smiled at the still newlyweds and drifted up from the porch. "My congratulations, once again."

The Fix-Its glanced at each other.

"Hang on a few minutes, and we'll go with you," said Tamora.

That pronouncement stunned the villainess for a moment. These good guys were willing to help her? Be seen in public with her? That was... unusual.

"I appreciate the offer, but it's not necessary," she finally replied, "I can find my way."

"Have you ever visited Sugar Rush?" asked Felix.

"No, but..." she started.

"Then you'll need a guide," interrupted the Hero's Duty soldier. "It's a big world."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Very well; I see your point. I'll wait. Thank you."

Tamora disappeared inside while Felix came outside and closed the door.

They stood there for a long minute, neither saying anything. Sorceress studied the surrounding area.

"So... tell me about yourself," Felix said into the silence that was starting to be a bit awkward.

That surprised her as well. She decided that it might be his friendship with Ralph that caused him to be more at ease with bad guys than most. She smiled at the building super, who was looking up at her with a smile of his own.

"If you insist." She got a faraway look for a moment. "My back story is rather more complex than most. My real name is Alicia, and I am the King's younger sister."

She sat on the steps again. "I thought that my brother Antonio was not a very good king, and that I could do much better. But being the younger I had little chance at taking the throne, so I moved into Blackstone Castle and made a deal with the evil spirits who live there for magical power. Part of the deal was that I had to give up my human appearance, which is why I look like this."

"Huh," commented Felix. He thought she was rather pretty, in a creepy kind of way, but kept any hint of that out of his face and voice.

Sorceress sat back a bit. "I actually have a good relationship with my family. When my nephew Michael reports for duty at my castle, he usually brings a book or his art supplies for while he's in the dungeon. But the characters in my game are about the ONLY people who accept me." A pause, and she quickly added, "Well, BadAnon, of course."

The setup of the game is that I have kidnapped Prince Michael to blackmail his father to abdicate to me. The gamers are a party who come into my castle to rescue him and defeat me."

"Oh, right... I remember that your console has four controllers," he said. "That was unusual when you were plugged in."

"Six, actually, since an upgrade, but one is broken and Litwak hasn't gotten it repaired yet." She gave him an evil smile. "That throws off the balance and lets me win more often."

"I see..." said Felix.

Just then the door opened and Tamora came out, dressed in her full Hero's Duty armor, which made her even taller.

Sorceress raised an eyebrow. "It that really necessary?"

The soldier shrugged. "You never know." She pulled her pistol and checked it, then returned it to the holster with a much practiced move.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Felix, and led the way toward the train station.

As they left the train platform and headed for the entrance to Game Central Station, Sorceress drifting along a few inches above the floor, she said to the couple, "Don't be surprised if the Surge Protector stops us."

"Why?" asked Felix, in a puzzled voice.

In answer, Sorceress gave him a glance with her blood red eyes and gestured at herself.

"Oh, right... bad guy..." he said.

But nothing happened, and they stepped into the still-busy open area. Characters of all descriptions were going to and fro, talking and enjoying the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As they headed for _Sugar Rush,_ many people spoke to Felix and Tamora, and pointedly ignored Sorceress.

"I'm sorry for that," said Felix after the third time it happened.

Sorceress shrugged. "I'm used to it. I try not to be a bad guy outside my game, but it doesn't do much good."

"It's probably your appearance," said Tamora, "Have you thought about changing it when you're not playing?"

"I can't," was the answer, "I have a disguise spell, but doesn't work on me, only my minions." At their looks, she added, "It helps them sneak up on and ambush the player party."

"HELLO!" called a loud voice in a Russian accent, and Zangief suddenly appeared in front of them, a broad smile on the large man's face.

"FELIX! TAMORA! How are you? Have not seen you since wedding!" He turned to the third person. "Sorceress! Nice to see you too!"

"Hello, Zangief!" said Sorceress with a friendly smile.

"Out slumming, are we, being with good guys?" he asked, eyeing her company, but smiling while he did so. Then he laughed heartily.

"Look who's talking!" said Tamora with a grin of her own.

Zangief laughed again. "I won't keep you; just wished to say hello on fine day!"

"Well, hello to you too, neighbor!" said Felix.

"Will see you next meeting?" the wrestler asked the Sorceress.

"I'll be there," she nodded, "I learned something earlier we all need to discuss."

"Will look forward to it," he said. Then with a bow he took his leave. "Goodbye!"

"Here we are," said Felix a minute later, gesturing to the opening in front of them. Overhead the red LED readout read "SUGAR RUSH".

Once again the Surge Protector did not show up and they headed for the train platform.

A few minutes later they stood on the rainbow-striped candy bridge that led from the opening in the mountain down to the main level.

"Welcome to Sugar Rush!" said Felix, grandly. Tamora rolled her eyes, but they still had a twinkle in them.

"Very... colorful... and sweet..." said Sorceress, her face showing surprise. "Smells nice, too..."

The sound of engines revving came faintly to them, and Tamora cocked an ear in that direction. "Sounds like they're getting ready for the Random Roster Race." She tossed down her sled and it automatically unfolded and started, hovering a few inches off the candy ribbon.

"Let's go!" she stepped aboard, and Felix took a hop and joined her. With a burst of rockets, the sled took off toward the race area.

Sorceress floated up and followed.

As they floated down toward the race area, Sorceress thought it was colorful chaos. Fifteen karts arranged in five rows of three faced the starting line. None of them were even vaguely alike. The racers and their techs worked busily on the karts, while others were TV crew and general workers.

The surrounding stands were full of living candy of all sorts, excitedly discussing things she couldn't quite hear. The Jumbotron TV showed constantly changing angles of the cars and drivers. Music sung in Japanese was loud in the background.

There was a forest of candy cane trees and a bottle-shaped mountain off in the distance. Lakes of chocolate and hills of ice cream surrounded them.

'I should certainly be able to finish my quest now,' she thought.

A young girl in blue sweats with black hair left her car and ran over to the Fix-Its. Other racers waved at them, but stayed with their vehicles.

"Hey, guys!" Vanellope said, skipping up to them, a huge grin plastered on her face, "Come to watch the race?"

"We're looking for Ralph," answered Felix as Sorceress landed lightly beside him. "This is Sorceress, from Castle Quest. She was at our wedding."

The noise level had dropped as she arrived, and now most of the racers and citizens were staring at her.

The blue-skinned elf bowed to Vanellope. "Madame President."

Vanellope cocked her head, thinking. "Oh, I remember you! You're the bad guy in your game, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," she acknowledged, and she heard voices start murmuring. She noticed the racers looking at her curiously, but without fear.

Vanellope skipped over and held out a hand. "Well, as long as you're not going Turbo or something, welcome to Sugar Rush!"

"I'm not. I have a quest to fulfill and Tapper told me Ralph might be able to help," she said giving the tiny hand a shake.

"Where is the big lug, anyway?" asked Felix, looking around.

"At the junkyard," answered Vanellope, pointing. "I'm trying to get it cleaned up, and asked Ralph to wreck the wrecks there into small pieces for recycling. He should be back soon."

"Sorceress, you never did say what your quest was about," Tamora interjected.

"I'm looking for..." Sorceress began, but was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey, guys!" said Ralph coming around from the end of the stands. He was still brushing off bits of candy, and looked very pleased with himself. "Didn't expect to see you here!"

"What are you grinning about, junkpile?" asked Tamora.

Ralph's grin grew wider. "It's not often wrecking stuff is constructive. Nice to be able to let loose once in a while." He looked at Vanellope. "It's taken care of. Some of the candy workers are gathering up the pieces now."

"Thanks, Ralph!" was the answer. The small girl gave him a careless salute.

Catching sight of the extra person, he stopped short. "Sorceress? Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

She smiled shyly at him, blushing a bit. "No, I'm..."

"OH, I get it!" Vanellope interrupted, "You're sweet on him!" She laughed.

Sorceress blushed pinker, Tamora laughed, Ralph turned red, and Felix whispered "Vanellope! That's rude!"

"Aw, come on! It's so obvious!" the Sugar Rush President protested. "Both of them are red!"

"Regardless, it's rude to point it out, especially when it's not your business!" said Felix.

"She's a kid, Felix, give her a break," said Tamora, "She doesn't know this stuff!"

Felix subsided, but muttered, "It's still rude, though."

Sorceress and Ralph now faced each other. "So, ah, what's going on?" Ralph asked.

"I'm on a quest," Sorceress answered, "Tomorrow is the tenth anniversary of my game, and I was asked to bring a cake and some ice cream to the party. But I don't know where to get them, and Tapper said you could help."

"I think that can be arranged!" said Ralph, looking at his small friend with a smile.

"Sure!" agreed Vanellope, "I've been thinking of starting a catering business for parties anywhere in the arcade!"

"You certainly have the resources," agreed Sorceress.

"You've helped me make up my mind, and you can be my first customer!" the racer added.

"I'd be honored," said Sorceress with a bow.

Just then a loud metallic creak caught their attention and several people screamed.

Candlehead's kart, the Ice Screamer, was up on four jacks and the girl was beneath it, making some adjustments. One of the jacks had suddenly shifted, and the kart was about to fall on her. She rolled over into a ball, letting loose a loud scream herself.

Sorceress took in the situation in a flash, and without hesitation raised her arms, palms out, and said "Levitate!" in a loud voice. An eerie, blood red burst of energy flew from her hands and engulfed the kart. It slowed but continued to fall. It bumped Candlehead's shoulder, making her scream again, and rose slightly.

With a groan of effort Sorceress raised the car to its original height. "Get... her out... can't... hold it long..." she said through clenched teeth.

Ralph ran over and grabbed the kart, his immense strength lifting it easily. Felix and Taffyta grabbed Candlehead by the arms and pulled her away.

The red glow faded away and Ralph carefully put the kart down.

Several racers were around Candlehead now, trying to calm the hysterical girl, who was crying and shivering.

"Buck up, soldier! You're still alive, aren'tcha?" barked Tamora.

Sorceress walked over to the racer, shaking her hands to get out the soreness the effort had caused. She had magic, but using it cost her, depending on the spell.

She squatted down and addressed Candlehead. "Are you all right?"

Hearing a strange voice, the racer opened her eyes and looked at the visitor. She screamed and tried to crawl away from her. "Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Candle, she saved you!" said Taffyta.

"Don't care! She's scary! Don't let her get me!" Candlehead tried to hide behind her best friend, who was puzzled at her reaction.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Sorceress said in a soft, sad voice. The spell's aftereffects were setting in, and she felt a bit weak.

"Noooo..." whimpered Candlehead shivering and clutching at Taffyta.

Felix touched the elf on the shoulder. "Maybe it would be best if we go somewhere else..." he said, trying to be diplomatic.

Sorceress stood up. "Yeah..." she said with a sigh.

"Let's go to the Candy Castle," said Vanellope in a subdued voice, "We can talk there."

Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Sorceress, and Vanellope quietly left the area, as things slowly returned to normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As the party approached the Candy Castle, Vanellope broke the silence. "Sorry about how Candlehead acted. She's about one scoop shy of a sundae and gets confused easily. Normally she's very friendly."

"It's okay," answered Sorceress, with a bitter edge to her voice, "I'm used to it."

"Hey, you're okay in MY book," said Tamora, "Any bad guy who did what you did deserves better treatment from everyone."

"I agree," said Felix.

"Me too," put in Ralph, "It would be a good story for the next BadAnon meeting."

"I don't know, Ralph, do you really think that would be a good idea?" asked Sorceress, turning red again.

He quickly backed off. "I won't say anything if you don't want me to."

"I'll think about it," she nodded.

Inside the castle they all sat at a long table made of peanut brittle polished to look like wood. Vanellope called in Sour Bill to take notes.

"So... how much cake did you want?"

"I'm not sure... enough for ten to fifteen people," she answered. Under the table she flexed her fingers. The soreness wasn't going away.

"Oh, that's easy. What flavor?"

"I... ah... don't know..." said Sorceress, distracted, "Nobody said, and I haven't thought about it." The pain seemed to be creeping up her arms.

"Tell ya what, we'll send over a bunch of small cakes with different flavors. Ice cream too. That way everybody can have what they want," said Vanellope.

She turned to Sour Bill. "You getting all of this?"

"Uh huh," the hard green candy said in a monotone, sad eyes glancing at his President.

"Okay, that sounds good," agreed Sorceress. "The utensils and plates are already taken care of."

"Something to drink? We've got all kinds of sodas, lemonade, chocolate milk..." said Vanellope, thinking. "Have to find some containers, though..."

At the mention of 'chocolate milk', Felix and Tamora exchanged a look and a smile.

"Hey, you might want to talk to Tapper; see if he'll send over a couple of kegs of root beer!" said Tamora.

"Ooohhh! Great idea!" said Vanellope, jumping up and down, "Maybe we can make a deal with him, and make that a regular part of the service!"

"Never hurts to ask!" put in Ralph, making his chair creak from his weight. "He's a great guy; helping his business would be a nice 'thank you'."

"What about someplace in your game to keep it cold?" Tamora asked Sorceress, thoughtfully.

"Huh?" asked Vanellope.

"It's warm here, but the ice cream doesn't melt," she answered, "But outside the game, it will."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" added Felix.

Vanellope and Sour Bill exchanged a look. "Ice cream melts?" the President asked, incredulously.

"Normally, yes, if it's this warm," said Felix. "I guess the game environment keeps it frozen."

"Hey, Sorceress? You with us?" asked Ralph, concerned.

Everybody looked at the blue elf, and saw she in some kind of distress; eyes closed and a pained expression. But she roused herself with an effort. "Yes, I'm here... the deepest dungeon in Blackstone Castle stays below freezing all the time. I can store it there."

"Okay... anything else?" asked Vanellope, eyeing the visitor worriedly.

There was silence for a moment, then Sorceress spoke up. "I hate to ask, but I'm really tired and in pain. Is there somewhere I could rest for a bit?"

Vanellope grinned. "For you, anything! sour Bill, escort her to a guest room."

"Okay," the hard green candy said, moving over to the guest. "Follow me..."

Sorceress stood, and everyone saw the effort it cost her. She held onto the table for a moment to get her balance.

"Let me help," said Ralph, coming to her, "Lean on me."

Sorceress turned pink again, but didn't hesitate to take the offer. Ralph gently put an arm around her shoulders and led her along after Bill.

"What's wrong?" the wrecker asked as they neared a room along a corridor.

"Spell took more out of me than I thought..." she answered. "I don't normally try to move things that heavy."

"Here we are," said Bill, opening a door and going inside.

A nicely appointed room greeted them, and Ralph led his fellow bad guy over to the bed where she lay down. She was asleep almost instantly.

Quietly the two left the room and Bill closed the door with barely a sound.

WIR/WIR/WIR

Some hours later Sorceress woke up. Finding herself someplace unfamiliar was disorienting, until she remembered the events that led her here.

She felt much better now; the pain was gone, and her strength and energy were back. She turned her head and surveyed the room. Very nice. Another place she wouldn't mind living, if she could.

She stood and stretched, wondering how much time had passed, and how she would find her way back to the others.

"H- hello..." a shy voice said.

Over by the door was a chair containing one of the racers. She was wearing a pink and black outfit and skirt, and her cap had a lit candle on it. She had green hair.

"Hello, miss," said Sorceress, nodding.

"I'm Candlehead," said the other. "I'm really sorry about how I acted. You saved my life, but I was scared and confused and took it out on you." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"You did hurt my feelings," said the elf, "But I forgive you."

At that, Candlehead grinned and skipped over to her. She barely came up to the woman's waist. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine. But I do want to get back to Ralph and the others," she answered.

"Come on, I'll show you," said the racer. She took the woman's hand and led her out the door.

Sorceress trailed along in the wake of the energetic girl. She was puzzled about why she was accepted so readily. Then it dawned on her that Sugar Rush, being a racing game, didn't have a villain as such, so others would be taken more at face value.

The realization made her wish she had visited this game before. It might have helped her feel better when she was rejected by others.

A minute later they were back in the conference room, where they found Ralph, Felix, Tamora, and Sour Bill. New in the room was another racer, Gloyd Orangeboar.

"Feeling better?" Ralph asked as soon as they were in the room.

"Much, thank you," answered Sorceress. The big man was rather handsome. Maybe they COULD start something between them.

"Made a new friend, huh?" he asked, noting that Sorceress and Candlehead were still holding hands.

The question was directed at Sorceress, but Candlehead answered. "Yes!" she looked up at her companion. "She's still scary looking, but she's nice, and I like her!"

The words embarrassed the villainess, who blushed.

This caused the others to laugh, and even Sour Bill looked less gloomy for a moment.

"Got an update for you," said Gloyd, "The cake and ice cream have been collected and packaged. Vanellope sent Taffyta to talk to Tapper, and sent The Swizz to talk to the Surge Protector."

"Why him?" Sorceress asked with a grimace of distaste.

"He needs to know what's going on, especially something unprecedented, like this," answered Felix.

"I guess that makes sense..." commented the red-eyed elf.

"We're just waiting to hear back," added Gloyd.

They sat and talked for a while; nobody mentioning Sorceress' period of weakness, until an Oreo cookie guard came in to get them.

WIR/WIR/WIR

At the foot of the rainbow candy bridge to the train platform a wheeled wagon sat, hitched to a racing car specially made for this purpose. On it was piled a number of insulated boxes with labels marked on top.

Waiting for them was Vanellope, along with the other two racers.

"Everything's set!" the President of Sugar Rush said by way of greeting, "Tapper loved the idea, and is sending two barrels of root beer."

"Thank you all so much!" said Sorceress with a wide smile, "This will be the best anniversary party we've ever had!"

"Enjoy, and tell others about us!" said Vanellope.

"I'll drive!" announced Candlehead, and jumped into the driver's seat. She started it up and looked expectantly at the others.

Sorceress flew up beside her as Tamora set up her sled.

A minute later they were off to the entrance, leaving Ralph behind. "Guess I'm walking, then..." he muttered.

"See ya later, Ralph, said Vanellope, "I need to do some stuff."

Okay, later," he answered, and lumbered up the candy bridge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"That's the last of it," Ralph said, dusting off his hands.

They were in the dungeon of Castle Blackstone, putting the cake and ice cream away until the party tomorrow.

When they got to Game Central Station, Felix and Tamora headed back to Fix-It Felix, Jr., saying they had some "unfinished business" to conclude. Their expressions made it clear what that business was.

While Ralph carried most of the boxes, Candlehead took two and went with them.

The job finished, Candle looked around the dungeon. It was decorated with skeletons in irons, spider webs, broken bits of wood and metal, and a set of five other cells, all empty. At the far end of the corridor was a door labeled "Torture Room".

Candlehead went inside the nearest cell, making her candle flare for better light. The room was dirty, with cobwebs and shackles and a single chair against the back wall. To her left was an open door made to look like part of the stone wall. Going inside she saw it was clean, with a bookshelf about half filled, an artist's easel and supplies, and a comfortable chair.

Ralph came up behind her, and looked in wonder at the room. "What's this for?"

Sorceress had followed them, and answered. "It's Prince Michael's private room. When the arcade's open he's supposed to be my prisoner, but he gets bored waiting for the gamers to rescue him, so we put in that door and he stays here while waiting."

"A good idea," said Ralph, nodding.

They went back up the stone stairs to the Sorceress' throne room. It was the largest room in the castle, with tapestries on the walls and a few NPCs in armor guarding the door. A long dinner table was on the room's left side, and the three of them sat there.

"This is nice!" said Candlehead, looking around, "But it doesn't look anything like the Candy Castle."

Just then two girls came out of a door past the table. They were wearing dark blue dresses with white trim. Their skin was a dark ash-gray, with shining white hair and eyebrows and long pointed ears like Sorceress had. Both had red eyes.

"Can we get you or your guests anything, highness?" asked one.

"Bring something to drink, please," Sorceress replied. The girls nodded in unison and left the room.

"Who are they?" asked Candlehead, puzzled.

"They are Ilwyn and Olwyn, my servants. They are drow elves, and identical twins," said Sorceress.

"Are they part of the gameplay?" asked Ralph.

"Yes," said Sorceress, "If the player party catches them, they have important information. But they are drow, and catching them is the hard part."

Neither Ralph nor Candlehead had any idea what a 'drow elf' was, but before they could ask the twins came in and gave each a glass of juice. They also had a glass each for themselves, and sat down with them.

"Guys, this is Candlehead, from Sugar Rush, and Wreck-It Ralph, from Fix-It Felix Jr.," Sorceress told the elves, "They brought the cake and ice cream for the party tomorrow."

"Oooh, we're looking forward to that!" said Olwyn.

"You're cute!" said Ilwyn to Candle, "Are you one of the racers?"

"Yep! I drive the Ice Screamer!" the girl replied with a grin. Her candle flared briefly.

"Oh, before I forget," said Olwyn, "A delivery of two barrels of root beer came while you were away."

"Glad to hear it!" was Sorceress' reply. She turned to her guests. "I want to invite both of you to the party tomorrow, after the arcade closes."

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I can't," said Ralph, "I promised Vanellope I'd go with her to explore near the Soda Pop Sea tomorrow."

"I can't either," said Candle, "Gloyd and I... have something to do."

Sorceress was disappointed, but understood.

They sat and talked for a while, learning more about each other.

Somewhat later the visiting characters congratulated her on the game's anniversary and took their leave.

"Finally making some friends outside our game, highness?" asked Ilwyn.

"It seems so. I hadn't planned to, but my quest seems to have been more successful than I hoped," Sorceress answered, thoughtfully. She was still staring in the direction the odd pair had gone.

"He IS quite handsome, isn't he?" asked Olwyn, making her mistress blush. "Better be careful, I might go after him myself."

The fallen princess glared at the drow, who laughed. "Teasing!"

WIR/WIR/WIR

The next day was a good one for Sorceress. Of the five games played, she won three of them, kiling off the player party before they could rescue the prince.

The minute the arcade closed Michael took off for home, wanting to get ready for the party. He promised to let his father know the cake and ice cream were on the way.

Shortly thereafter in the courtyard by a hidden side door leading to the dungeon level found Sorceress, Ilwyn and Olwyn loading a wagon with the party supplies by using their own magic. It was being pulled by a nightmare horse, who waited patiently.

The two drow rode on the wagon and Olwyn had the reins. Sorceress drifted along with them, levitating. They were traveling along the trail that led to the highway and to the king's castle. The woods around them were spooky, with strange sounds and rustlings, which they ignored.

"Nice to get out of the castle once in a while," said Ilwyn.

"Oh?" the blue-skinned woman asked, "What do you mean?"

"We haven't been anywhere since last anniversary," the twin explained. Olwyn agreed.

"Really? Why not?" Sorceress was concerned about the well being of her servant-friends, but this was news to her.

"Because we're NPCs, of course, highness," said Olwyn, "Where would we go, and what would we do? We exist to serve you."

Sorceress was shocked. "You've never been outside our game?"

"No, of course not. We have duties," said Ilwyn.

"Our code compels us to serve you; you know that!" said Olwyn. "Not that we mind." She added quickly.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay in the castle!" said Sorceress, "I didn't realize this! The two of you are free to go where you want to! I'm not helpless, you know!"

The drow sisters glanced at each other. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go out into Game Central and enjoy! Meet others! Do things! That's an order, if necessary! There's a whole world out there, and you're missing it because of me! I'm sorry," said Sorceress.

"Thank you, highness," the sisters said in unison. "But what would we do?"

Their mistress thought a moment. "Well, you're not major bad guys, but you are 'game evil'. Maybe you could go to BadAnon meetings with me. I'm the only female member."

"We would be honored, princess," said Ilwyn.

She glanced at her sister, and they shared a smile. They enjoyed serving Sorceress, and being her friends, but this new feeling of freedom was intoxicating.

Just then they arrived at the highway and turned right toward Castle Whitestone, the counterpart to Sorceress' home. They could see it in the distance, surrounded by the peasant's homes.

As they got closer, they saw party decorations going up. The common folk would be having their own party. Some of the townsfolk waved as they passed, and they returned the gesture.

Within the game, Sorceress sometimes flew to the village and wreaked some havoc to give the player party extra incentive. But off duty she was welcome there. The NPC peasants were always nice to her, and when she could she gave them small presents from other games to make up for what she had done.

The drawbridge lay open and their arrival was anxiously awaited. The guards waved her on inside.

"Welcome, Alicia!" said her brother, the king. She landed and he gave her a hug. "It has been a while since we saw you!"

"Hey, big bro!" said Sorceress, hugging back.

Ilwyn, Olwyn, you're looking very well!" said the king, nodding to the girls.

"Thank you, majesty!" said the twins with a curtsey. Then they turned and helped get the supplies off the wagon.

The party was a great success, thanks to Sorceress and her quest for ice cream. Things were going to be a little different now, and she welcomed the change. She smiled to herself, thinking there might be even better changes in the future, if a certain wrecker would notice her.

She would have to wait and see, but for now it was a good time to be plugged in.

The End


End file.
